You and I
by YaoiNyanNyan
Summary: Naruto is still waiting for Sasuke's return. Reports by ANBU say that a similar looking person to Sasuke has been spotted in the Forest of Death. Is that the real Sasuke? NaruSasu, fluff, lemon, Naruto POV. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**You and I**

**Summary: **Naruto is still waiting for Sasuke's return. Reports by ANBU say that a similar looking person to Sasuke has been spotted in the Forest of Death. Is that the real Sasuke? NaruSasu, fluff, lemon, Naruto POV.

**A/N: **Kay, so this is my first fanfiction, go easy on me T.T I don't know why I chose NaruSasu. I like both SasuNaru and NaruSasu, they're so cute either way x3 To those who prefer NaruSasu, you'll like (love? :D) this too, trust me. Okay, now enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **Almost forgot this T.T I don't own Naruto. If I did, you'd love the world more.

** Chapter 1: Rumors**

'When will he come back?' I, Naruto Uzumaki, have been asking myself this question for years already. I haven't stopped searching for him, and I won't. Recently, I've been having this feeling something will happen. Pushing my thoughts aside, I pulled the covers off me and sat up glancing at the clock. 9:30.

Shit.

I have a meeting with Tsunade! She said it was urgent and that I better be on time! Don't wanting to die yet, I got up from bed and rushed towards my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a casual orange shirt. Then I opened my sock drawer and pulled out a pair of white socks. Grabbing my clothes, I ran to the bathroom. I quickly dressed then brushed my teeth and fixed my hair that now just looks awesomer. Grabbing my jacket, I stormed out of the house and was in front of the Hokage Tower in minutes. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and walked into the building. In seconds, I was standing in front of Tsunade's office. I glanced at my watch. 9:50. Oh boy, I'm kind of scared to go in there... I gulped and opened the door, only to be greeted by a flying cup. Luckily, it passed my face and slammed into the wall, followed by Tsunade's yelling.

''YOU'RE 50 MINUTES LATE, NARUTO!''

''Umm... sorry?'' I walk slowly towards her and sit on a chair in front of her.

''Don't you sorry me! I thought I told your lazy ass to be on time! I told you this was urgent! I've got news about Sasuke!

''Well, sorry I forgot and-'' Suddenly, the last sentence hit me, and I jumped from my chair.

''You've got news about Sasuke? You should have told me that sooner!''

''Yeah, well apparently, an ANBU saw a similar person to Sasuke in the Forest of Death, but we're not 100% sure it's Sasuke.''

''You're not sure it's Sasuke? Then I'm going to check!''

I turned in an attempt to walk to the door, but was stopped by Tsunade who grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

''Sit down, brat, who said you're going anywhere?''

''But I have to-''

''Sit. Down.'' Her voice sent chills up my spine and without a word I sat down.

''Good boy. Now, since we still don't know if it's really Sasuke, and we don't know his current location, I've sent the ANBU to look for him. You will go home and I'll notify you if I find out anything new.''

''But Tsunade-''

''I believe I said something.'' With a sigh I muttered through gritted teeth.

''Fine.''

''Good.''

I waved goodbye to her and left her office. As soon as I got out of the building, a smell hit my senses. Oh God, it can only be that one thing. The pure heaven on Earth, a gift from the gods...

Ramen!

I started running and followed the smell. In a couple of seconds, I was standing in front of Ichiraku's Ramen. My favorite place to eat. I pushed the curtains aside and was greeted by Teuchi.

''Oh, Naruto, welcome! The usual?'' I nodded with a huge grin.

''Yes please!''

Teuchi smiled and nodded back. My meal was served in a couple of minutes by a smiling Ayame who also greeted me.

''Hello Naruto! Here you go, enjoy your meal!''

Thanking her, I took the chopsticks and dived in. In 10 minutes I ate about 5 bowls. I tapped my stomach and grinned at Ayame who came back to take my 5th bowl. Paying her, I said goodbye and walked to the street. I looked at my watch. 1:30. Whoa, time sure goes slow. Deciding I don't want to go home yet, I thought I pay a visit to Sakura at the hospital. She began working there recently. If I remember correctly, her shift ends at 2:00. Deciding that was a good idea, I started walking towards the hospital's direction. I arrived at the front entrance quickly. I pushed the doors open and saw 2 nurses at the reception. I asked them about Sakura and they pointed to the end of the corridor. I thanked them with a grin and started walking towards Sakura. I saw her talking to, who I assume is a doctor, and called her.

''Oi, Sakura!''

She turned around and greeted me with a smile. I walked to her.

''Hi Naruto, long time no see! Just a sec.'' She turns to the doctor and mutters something to him and he walks away. She turns her attention back to me.

''So, how've you been?''

''Good. How about you?''

''I'm good too. I really like working here. So, what did you want?''

''Oh I thought maybe we could go on a drink when your shift ends?''

''Oh sure! My shift just ended, so I'm gonna go change to my regular clothes. Wait here!''

Before I could reply, she runs off to the changing room. I shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs. I sigh and rest my chin in my palms. Suddenly the doctor who was talking with Sakura a while ago rushes to the nurses at the reception and starts yelling loud enough for me to hear.

''The ANBU just came with that Uchiha kid! He's in bad shape and needs surgery immediately! Call the other nurses!''

My eyes widened in shock and without much though I ran to the doctor.

''Excuse me, did you say Uchiha? In what room is he? Tell me!''

I grabbed the man by his coat and continued yelling.

''Please tell me!''

''H-Hey, hold on! Calm down! He's in room 374 on the 2nd floor, but he needs surgery so you can't go in there!''

Releasing him, I ran towards the stairs. I heard the man yelling 'Hey' and 'stop' behind me. I ran as fast as I could. On the beginning of the 2nd floor corridor the first room was 361. I stormed down to the end and the last room was 374. Before I could open the door, I was grabbed by someone and suddenly, my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, a cliffhanger ._. I hate those myself, but I figured it was the best to end it here. Well, at first, this started out as a oneshot tragedy. Then I thought, why put other people in a rainy mood just cuz I felt like writing a tragedy? Yeah, so good news is, this won't be a tragedy! Yays! xD It will be dramatic and I still don't know how many chapters it will have... I'm new at this, so I hope my first fanfic chapter doesn't suck o.o Review please, so I can hear your thoughts about my writing. If you review, I'll mention your name on the top in Author's notes (A/N) ;3 Hope you enjoyed, chapter 2 out next Saturday! I'll be updating every Saturday, just so you know. Remember to review and put me on your alert list to keep up with the story! Thanks! ;*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I decided to upload chapter 2 earlier :D I've been thinking, maybe I'll upload new chapters every Wednesday and Sunday, but I still don't know. Maybe if you guys be kind and review? x3 Now, I promised I will mention my reviewers in A/N, so let's go.

To **Rosebunse: **My first reviewer and you can't wait for more! *O* Guess you'll have to keep reading to find that out ;)

To **bookwormqueen7: **Thanks ^o^ Don't worry, I'll keep updating! :3

Oh yeah, almost forgot about the disclaimer! o

**Warning: **Yay warning 8D Okay, so things get fluffy, if you know what I mean :3 But it's not what you think, you'll see what I mean at the end. And of course, language (swearing).

**Disclaimer: **YAY, I OWN NARUTO! FUCK YOU KISHIMOTO! *wakes up* Darn it T.T

**Chapter 2: Sasuke**

''Sasuke? Sasuke is that really you?'' All I see is his back, but I know it's him.

''Sasuke, answer me dammit!'' I start walking towards him in an attempt to turn him around, but before I reach him, he turns to face me. His bangs are covering his eyes, but he's frowning.

''Sasuke?''

He lifts his head up. His eyes are wide and he's crying, but his tears are bloody.

''Sasuke! What's wrong?''

''Help... me..., Naruto.'' Not knowing what to do, I hug him tightly and kiss him on the forehead.

''Naruto?''

''Don't worry Sasuke. I'll protect you. Just come back to me already. I miss you. I need you.'' I hugged him even tighter and he hugged me back.

''Dobe, I'm always with you, and I'll always be.''

Hearing that made me so happy, so I broke the hug to cup his face. I looked into his beautiful black eyes. He wasn't crying anymore. I smiled and started leaning in to kiss him. Our lips were just about to meet when suddenly...

BANG!

Rubbing my head, I slowly open my eyes. I was on the floor in my bedroom. How the hell did I get here when I was at the hospital? Slowly standing up I sat on my bed, rubbing my eyes. When I was fully awake, my eyes widened in shock. The fuck was that dream? I blushed at the thought of what I just dreamed. Seriously, what was that about? Weird. I glance at the clock on the table beside the bed. 6.00 (PM). What the fuck happened to me? I checked my phone for any messages or missed calls. 1 message. From baa-chan.

'Come to my office when you're awake. I'll explain everything.'

Everything? Something happened while I was passed out? Also what about Sasuke? I was tempted to go to the hospital right away, but my previous experiences told me it's better not to anger Tsunade. I reached the Hokage Tower quick. I entered Tsunade's office. 2 ANBU guards were by her left and right side.

''Baa-chan, you called?''

''Yes, Naruto. Sit down.'' I sat down on the chair I usually sit on.

''So, it really was Sasuke, huh? I'm glad. Anyway, what's with him? Why is he in a hospital?''

''Yes, it was him. He was found beaten up in the Forest of Death. His condition was really serious. He almost died. Fortunately, the surgery was successful and now he's okay. He's sleeping though.''

Sasuke almost died? My chest felt tight, like I couldn't breathe and my heartbeat got faster.

''Naruto, are you-''

''Can I go see him?'' I asked, trying to restrain myself from yelling.

''Sure, but I think-''

''Please. It's been so long.'' She sighed.

''Fine. But be careful, we don't know how he'll react when he wakes up.'' I nod and leave the Hokage Tower, deciding to ask Tsunade later why I passed out. I ran as fast as I could towards Konoha Hospital. As soon as I entered, I saw Sakura at the reception. I rush towards her, gasping for breath.

''Hey, Sakura. I came to see Sasuke.''

''Sorry Naruto, visits just finished.''

''No, I have to see him.''

''But Naruto-'' Before she could finish her sentence, I run towards the stairs and I'm in front of room 374 in seconds. I open the door slowly and there he is. The man who I've been searching for for 8 years. Sasuke Uchiha. He is attached to a bunch of wires connected to the computer. There's a needle in his vein that's injecting infusion. I sit on a chair next to him. The only sound in the room is the sound of beeping. His heartbeat is a bit slower. Well, he is sleeping. I don't know why, but I have an urge to hug him. Lately, I've been thinking about Sasuke a lot. Pushing that thought aside, I decide to hug him. I mean, it's only a normal thing to do when you haven't seen your best friend for so long. I'm careful not to hug him too tight. Just as I backed away from the hug, Shizune came in.

''Look Naruto, you have to leave. I believe you heard visiting hour is over.''

''But Shizune, I haven't seen him for 8 fucking years!'' She sighed.

''I understand that, but you can come tomorrow-''

''Just give me 5 minutes.'' After a few seconds, she replies.

''Fine. But 5 minutes, and if you don't get out on time, I'm coming to get you!''

''Okay. Don't worry.'' She sighs again and leaves the room. I turn my attention back to Sasuke. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Nothing how I remember him. I wonder if he's still the same bastard he was before. I smile as I remember those memories. I miss the old times so much. If only the teme didn't have to leave and fuck everything up. But the old times aren't the only things I miss. I miss Sasuke. I grab his hand and squeeze it. You're finally back. This time, there's no way I'm gonna let you leave again. A small smile comes to m lips. My thoughts are interrupted by Shizune who slams the door open and glares at me. I immediately let go of Sasuke's hand and gulp.

''Naruto, how many minutes has passed?''

''Um... 6?''

''How many minutes were you allowed to stay?''

''... 5?''

''Then?''

''... I'm sorry!'' I storm out of the room as quickly as I can. Man, angry Shizune pretending to be calm is really scary. Checking my phone I see a missed call from Tsunade. Since it's 7:30, I decide to go see what she wants and ask her why I passed out. I reached her office and entered. I notice she's sleeping, her cheek on the table. Her head was hidden behind the mountain of papers. She was drooling and I also noticed her cheeks are a bit red. She was drinking again. I decide to wake her up. I come behind her desk and shake her shoulder a couple of times until she's awake.

''Ngh... what?''

''Wake up you drunk old hag.'' She raises her head and looks at me, rubbing her eyes.

'' 'M not drunk anymore. And what are you doing here?''

''You called me.''

''Hmm.'' She sits up straight and tells me to sit down. I do so.

''So, did you see your beloved Sasuke?''

''Yes I did. And he's not my beloved. Well not in the way you think, why would you think that?''

''Well, the 2 top things you talk about are Sasuke and ramen.''

''Yeah, but he's not my beloved. He's just my best friend. Don't get the wrong idea. Anyway, why did you call me?''

''Seriously, I have no idea. I must've been drunk.''

''No shit. You'll never change. Okay, so I want to ask you something then.''

''What would that be?''

''Why did I pass out? I remember being grabbed by somebody and that's all. Also, who brought me back to my apartment?''

''Oh that was Shizune. I knew the moment you heard about Sasuke, you'd freak out and go to him right away, so I told Shizune to make sure you don't hear about him until the surgery is over. But I guess she was too late and decided she should do things her own way. She knocked you out and brought you back to your appartment.''

''Is there anything else you wanna tell me?''

''Yeah, I was gonna tell you to don't visit Sasuke because the visiting hour was finishing and you wouldn't have made it in time. Well, you found that out yourself.''

''So you sent Shizune to check up on me again?''

''Yes. Now you should go home and rest.''

''Okay, but when does the visiting hour start?''

''From 3 to 4 and from 6 to 7.''

''Okay, see you later baa-chan.'' I wave goodbye and she returns the gesture. I'm home rather quickly. I glance at the clock on the wall. 8:41. I decide to take a shower and then go to sleep. I go to the bathroom and strip my clothes. I step into the shower and let the warm water hit my face. It feels nice, especially after such a tiring day. I finish my shower and step out of the cabin. I grab the towel and wrap it around my waist. I go to my wardrobe in the bedroom in search for my pajamas. I find them and dress quickly. I yawn and get into the bed. Man I'm so tired. I'm really glad Sasuke's back. I smile and with Sasuke in my thoughts, I drift of to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so I know you guys are disappointed cuz the fluff was only a dream. I am too ._. But I felt like I wanted to entertain you (and myself x3) a bit, so I wrote that little fluffy part x3 Chapter 3 up on Sunday (or Monday), depends. Remember to review! This time, you get cookies (YAY), you'll be mentioned in A/N and you get chapter 3 sooner! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, the reason why chapter 3 came out today is because I didn't have time to post it sooner. Bad grades guys ._. Anyway, I also got only 1 new review for chapter 2. I said I want you to review. I mean what's the point in posting chapters if nobody reads it D: so, by reviewing you're telling me that you are reading and are kind enough to spend 10 seconds on leaving your opinion :3

To **moopad: **Yay someone loves it x3 thank you :D I can't wait too xD

**Warning: **This is the last time I write a warning for language. In next chapters, there will be only warning if there is some fluff or lemon x3 but that's still not to come. So, remember that there is language (swearing) in every chapter. Good, I don't have to repeat it anymore.

**Disclaimer: **-sigh-

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

''No! Sasuke!'' I reach my hand to him but Orochimaru pulls him away even more. I try to run in an attempt to grab Sasuke, but my feet feel like they're glued to the floor. Orochimaru is laughing like crazy and he's still holding Sasuke. More like hurting him. No, I won't allow that.

''Rasengan!'' I fire my rasengan at him but he uses Sasuke as his shield and it hits him. Fucking sick bastard! I can't attack him now or I'll hurt Sasuke.

''What's the matter, Naruto-kun? Don't want to hurt the one you love?''

''Shut the fuck up and let Sasuke go, you perverted weirdo!''

''Insulting me will get you nowhere.'' He tightens his grip on Sasuke's hands and puts them behind his back, twisting them painfully.

''Sasuke!''

''Naruto, forget about me... run, hurry...''

''No, I'm not leaving you! I won't leave you behind! I don't want to be separated from you again! Never again!'' My eyes turn red and I switch to Kyuubi mode. I break the jutsu Orochimaru placed on my feet and run towards him. He tries to use Sasuke as his shield again, but my clone hits him from behind hard enough so he loosens his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke escapes his hold and comes to my side. I make more clones and send them on Orochimaru. He was already weak, so my clones knock him out fast. We turn to each other making eye contact. I smile at him and return to my normal mode. Suddenly he comes really close to me and we're face to face, just centimeters apart. I don't move and he comes even closer and kisses me on the cheek. Then he hugs me and whispers in my ear.

''Naruto, I love you.''

''...''

I become speechless. He pulls away from the hug to look in my eyes again. His eyes are sad. No, I won't let you suffer again. I cup his face.

''I love you too. So much. Stay with me.''

''WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!'' (1)

I jump from my bed and grab my phone. Sakura calling. I answer the phone in my sleepy voice.

''Hello?''

''Hey Naruto! Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up?''

''Nah, its okay Sakura-chan. What do you want?''

''Well, last time we didn't go on a drink because of... well you know, so I was wondering if you want to go now?''

''Right now?''

''No, in about an hour.''

''Sure. Meet at Ichiraku's.''

''Okay. See you!'' I put my phone back on the table. I lay back down on my stomach, putting my cheek on the pillow. After a few seconds, I open my eyes as wide as I could. What the fuck? Another dream? I get up from the bed and go to the bathroom. So, I'm meeting with Sakura in an hour. Now it's 11:30... Wait, 11:30? Why the fuck did I sleep this long? Well, I must have been tired. And that's when memories of yesterday fill my brain. Yup, definitely nothing weird about how long I slept. I take a quick shower to wake myself up a bit more and get dressed. I go back to my room to make my bed. I notice my room is a mess. A big one. When was the last time I cleaned in here? Shrugging I made the bed and went back to watching my room. Maybe I'll clean a bit.

* * *

><p>It was 12:20 when I finished cleaning my room. And the reason why it took so long was because I somehow ended up cleaning my whole apartment. I stormed out of the house to Ichiraku's. I arrived right on time. I saw Sakura sitting on one of the chairs. She was talking to Ayame. I grab a seat next to turns around and smiles at me.<p>

''Hello Naruto. I'm surprised you're right on time. You look tired, did something happen?''

''Well, I was cleaning my apartment and kinda got caught up in it, so I ran here to don't be late. Never mind that, let's order! I'm starving!''

''Me too. Well then,'' she turn to Ayame, ''I'll have my ramen with soy sauce topping.''

''Okay. And what about you Naruto-kun?''

''The usual, ramen with sliced pork.''

''Okay, coming up!'' Ayame goes in to join Teuchi in the kitchen.

''Seriously Naruto, you've been having the same ramen since the age of 12 (2). Don't you think a little change once in a while could be good?''

''Yeah, but it's my favorite. I can't help it.'' Ayame comes in with our orders and places them in front of us.

''Enjoy!'' I give her the Cheshire smile. ''Itadakimasu!''

''Itadakimasu.'' Sakura repeats. And with that said, we dive in. Well, I dive in anyway. She eats normally. Like every time, I don't eat less than 5 bowls. Sakura's words echoed in my head. Guess I'll never change.

* * *

><p>I arrived home at 2:30 (PM) because Sakura dragged me to the amusement park and ended up making me go on all the rides. Her excuse was that we haven't gone out together in a while. I sighed and started changing to another pair of clothes, when suddenly I remembered that the visiting hour starts in 20 minutes. Sasuke. I wasn't in a hurry because I'm in Konoha Hospital in 10 minutes and the visits last an hour. When I finished changing, I got out from my apartment and headed towards the hospital. Upon my arrival I saw Sakura entering also.<p>

''Hey Sakura.'' She turns around and greets me back.

''Hi Naruto.''

''You're not working today?''

''Nope. I have a day off, so I decided to visit Sasuke.''

''Oh, me too. Let's go.'' She nodded.

When we entered Sasuke's room it was 3:05. I noticed Sakura brought flowers. She placed them in a vase on the table next to Sasuke. She returned to sit next to me. We sat there in silence just watching our old friend. Then she spoke up.

''He's finally back. Ne, Naruto, promise me you won't let him leave again?''

''But I still haven't completed my first promise to you.''

''That doesn't matter. He's here isn't he?''

''Yeah... Okay then, I promise.'' She smiles at me.

''Thank you. I must go now, Tsunade wants to meet me. It's hospital related.''

''Oh, okay. Then I'll stay a bit longer.'' She nodded.

''Okay then, guess I'll see you around!'' She waves goodbye and I do the same. When I hear the door close, I turn back to Sasuke. He's still sleeping. Guess he hasn't woken up yet. I take his hand in mine.

''Wake up soon, Sasuke.''

* * *

><p>I came home around 5 because Jiraya called me to discuss something ''important''. Turns out ''important'' in his world means let's go watch hot girls without them knowing while we're drunk. That perverted good-for-nothing old geezer. I sigh and flop down on my couch. Man, I'm bored. I turn on the TV in search of something to entertain me. God, there is nothing on today! I might as well visit Sasuke again at 6. Yup, I'll do just that. But since it's still to early to leave, I decide to take a little nap.<p>

**-1 hour later-**

''Nghh... what time is it?'' I rub my still sleepy eyes and glance at the clock on the wall. 6:05. Shit, shit, shit! If I don't get up now, I'll be able to stay with Sasuke for like, 5 minutes! I get up immediately, in the same clothes as before, grab my jacket and sprint out of my apartment. When I arrive I don't bother to greet any of the nurses, I just go straight away to the 2nd floor. When I entered, I'm surprised by the sight that greeted me. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, Iruka and even the old pervert Jiraya were all gathered up in the room.

''You all came to visit Sasuke?'' They all nod. ''Maaan, I wish he'd wake up so he can see this!''

''I was surprised too, that all of them came together at the same time!'' Sakura replied.

''Yes, well we heard the news, a little late though, so we thought we'd go visit our old friend, right guys?'' Ino asks.

''Of course!'' They all reply. I grin at all of them.

''W-We brought new flowers and some fruit for Sasuke when he wakes up.'' Hinata says shyly. I wonder when she'll get over her shyness.

''Now I really wish Sasuke was awake so he can eat with us!'' I say. We replace the flowers and place some fruit in the bowl on the table.

''So, are we gonna eat here? I'm starving!'' Ah, the usual Chouji.

''Don't worry big guy, there's enough food for everyone!'' Kakashi says and pats Chouji on the back to wich Chouji replies by giving him a glare for calling him fat.

''Man, so troublesome.'' Shikamaru sighs. We arrange the chairs to be on either sides of Sasuke's bed and sit on them. Sakura pulls out plates and hands them to everyone. We all take one plate. Everyone chooses from the basket what food they want and we start eating.

''Itadakimasu!'' we all yell at each other. For a couple of seconds, we were all quiet.

''This is like a picnic.'' I say with my mouth full in an attempt to break the silence that was now getting akward.

''Except we're in a hospital and we're sitting on chairs, not ground.'' Sakura replies.

''Doesn't matter there's food!'' Chouji adds, his mouth also full. Suddenly the nurse comes in to inform us that the visiting hour is soon over and that we should be going.

''Okay, we'll be going as soon as we pack our stuff.'' Sakura replies to her. We finished eating and packet our stuff. We made a little mess, so the nurse said we have to clean up. Well, we did. Some of us anyway. That means only me. Yup, the others ditched me claiming they ''have to do something'' and that ''I made the mess anyway''. Hmph, bastards. When I finished cleaning I put the mop in the corner of the room since I don't know where the cleaning room is. Maa, some nurse will see it and bring it back to the cleaning room. I'm to lazy to search for it. I grab my jacket from my chair and turn to say goodbye to Sasuke, only to see his eyes are open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **(1) I didn't know what song to put as Naruto's ringtone lol. This one is the first one that came to mind xDD I can always change it of course. You guys got any suggestions? :3

(2) Just so there's no confusion, I'll tell you everyone's age in this fic.

Naruto: 18

Sasuke: 17

Sakura: 16

You can guess the others' age is something like this. I'm too lazy to write them all and their age isn't so important. Naruto's, Sasuke's and Sakura's (meh, not so much but she's a close friend) are important.

Yes, yes I know, the fluff was a dream again ._. but don't worry, that just means the real stuff will be 100 times more enjoyable :D and yes, yes I know, another cliffhanger ._. Now, some of you guys probably hate me that I ended it here, but it just felt so good to end it here... Yeah... o.o Anyway, want to know what happens next? Want chapter 4 faster? REVIEW! :D By reviewing you get: ice cream (:D), chapter 4 faster and you make me happy! x3 So hit that little button and give me your opinions! :3 Oh and I've decided that I won't reply to your reviews in A/N anymore. I will reply right away (yes, by the reply button, lol) :D 'Til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm sorry this a bit late ^.^' I wasn't feeling well for the past couple of days. I've had massive headaches .-. There will be a little 3rd person view part instead of Naruto's POV. I'm sure you'll figure where it starts. If you don't, ask! :D Thanks to **KloyKiz**, **BadButt94** and ** moopad **for reviewing :3 It's nice to know someone is enjoying my work ^o^ Now enjoy chapter 4 B]

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. Naruto. Man, do I have to say this every time? =_=

**Previously: **I grab my jacket from my chair and turn to say goodbye to Sasuke, only to see his eyes are open.

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

I'm shocked and I don't move. Finally, after a few seconds of staring at each other I speak up.

''S-Sasuke? Sasuke!'' I run up to him and him so tightly I almost choke him.

''Hey, watch it dobe!'' He yells at my ear but I don't back away. Instead I hug him even tighter.

''Seriously, I have a needle in my vein!'' Remembering that, I pull away from the hug.

''Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just so happy you woke up!'' I give him a grin.

''Hn. How long have I been asleep?''

''For 2 days. About time you woke up!''

''2 days?''

''Yup. You know, everyone was here earlier. That reminds me, are you hungry?''

''Yes.''

''Well, they took the food with them, but I guess I can buy you something. What do you want?''

''You were eating here with the others? Here?''

''Well yes, since everyone found out you're here, so they all came together to visit you and they brought food. Anyway, what do you want to eat?''

''Anything is fine.''

''There's a sushi bar nearby. Do you want sushi?''

''Sure.''

''Okay. I'll go tell the nurses you woke up.'' I turn and go to the door.

''Hey Naruto.'' I turn around.

''Yeah?''

''Thanks.'' I smile at him.

''No problem teme.''

''Hn.'' Guess he changed a little.

* * *

><p>''1 spicy tuna roll.''<p>

''Coming right up.'' I'm really happy that Sasuke woke up. Really, really happy.

''Here you go, enjoy!'' I pay the sushi and rush back to the hospital. Oops, I forgot to tell the nurses that Sasuke woke up. I go to the reception and tell the nurse about Sasuke. She immediately calls other nurses and sends them to Sasuke's room. Meanwhile, I get a phone call. Oh, it's Sakura.

''Hello?''

''Naruto where the hell are you? I went to your house to give you some food that was left and you weren't there.''

''Oh, sorry Sakura-chan. Something happened in the hospital. Sasuke... he...''

''He what?''

''He woke up!'' I yell so loudly that everyone around me turn to look at me.

''No way! Forget the food, I'll be right there!'' And with that, she hangs up on me. Oh, I better get this food to Sasuke while it's still warm. I use the elevator to get to 2nd floor. As soon as I step out to the corridor, I see a couple of nurses at the end in front of Sasuke's room. I try to push past them to enter, but one nurse helds out her arm in front of me and looks at me.

''Sorry, you can't go. The visiting hour is long ago finished and the patient woke up from a 2 days sleep, so he's under examination currently. Please come back tomorrow when the visiting hours are available.''

''Can't I wait until the examination is over? The patient here is my best friend that I haven't seen for many years.''

''No you can't wait until it's over, because the visiting hours are over for today. Sorry, rules are rules. Now please leave.''

''Okay, but he said he was hungry and wanted me to buy him something, so can you take this to him? And tell him I said hi.''

''Hmm, okay, I guess I can do that. What's your name?''

''Naruto.''

''Okay then, Naruto.''

''Thanks!'' I grin at her and go to the elevator. The elevator opens and suddenly I see Sakura rushing out of it and bumping into me.

''Oops, I'm very sorr- Oh Naruto! How is Sasuke?''

''He seemed fine when he woke up. Just hungry, but I brought him food from the sushi bar. The nurses won't let me in, they say I have to come tomorrow when the visiting hour start if I want to see him, and that Sasuke is under examination.''

''Well, I work here, I should be able to enter.''

''Good luck. If you do enter, call em right after they're done examining him, okay?''

''Sure, don't worry. I would've done that anyway. So are you going home?''

''Yup.''

''I'll drop later to leave you the food I promised earlier on the phone. We should be done with Sasuke soon.''

''Okay then, I'll be waiting.''

''Kay, see you later then!'' She waves to me then runs off to Sasuke's room. I exit Konoha Hospital and head home. I take out my phone from my pocket and glance at the clock. 8:00 (PM). Ah who m I kidding, I can't wait patiently at home. I want to see him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting in the corridor on the chair, waiting not so patiently and calm. She couldn't get in because her shift ended today at 2, so technically, she wasn't working currently and she was told to wait. She was on the verge of losing her patience when the doctor came out of the room with the nurses following him. Sakura immediately got up from the chair.<p>

''How is he?''

''He's perfectly fine. Although his body still hasn't fully recovered from the operation. Still, he should be checked out tomorrow and able to go home.''

''Oh, phew.'' Sakura sighs. ''Can I see him?''

''Well since you work here, yes, but for a short time only.''

''Okay.'' And she enters the room. She sees Sasuke, awake, eating at looking at her.

''... SASUKE!'' She screams and runs to hug him, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

''Hey Sakura, I'm eating!'' Sasuke manages to choke out between coughs.

''Oops, sorry.'' She breaks the hug and smiles at him.

''Where's Naruto?'' Sasuke asks.

''He was told he couldn't se you because the visiting hours are over.''

''Then, how can you come see me?''

''I'm a nurse. I work here.''

''Oh. So, when am I going to be released?''

''Probably tomorrow. Oh, yeah! I didn't call Naruto! I promised him I'd call him when your examination is done!'' She pulls out her phone and dials Naruto's number. It rings, and rings, and rings...

''Why isn't he picking up?''

''Maybe you should go check up on him?'' Sasuke suggests.

''Maybe I should! See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!''

''Bye.'' Sakura runs out of the hospital and heads towards Naruto's house. 'Where the hell are you now, Naruto?'

-linebreak-

''But obaa-chaaan-''

''For the last time Naruto, no, you CANNOT see him!''

''Why not?''

''I believe the nurse has told you so.'' And here at Hokage Tower, at Tsunade's office I, Naruto Uzumaki, am arguing with Tsunade. Why? Well because I wanted to see Sasuke again I thought the stupid old hag here as a hokage can ask the nurses at the hospital to let me stay with Sasuke for at least an hour. I haven't seen him for 8 damn fucking years, for crying out loud! But, nooo, rules are rules. Stupid rules. Stupid Tsunade.

''Yes, she did, but she would listen to you if you asked her! You're the goddamn hokage for fuck's sake!''

''Yes, I am the goddamn hokage, but I won't ask her that because there's tomorrow, and even if I did ask her, then if she let you in, she'd have to let others too, and that would cause a riot ''for fucks sake''!'' Gah! I hate it when she uses my own words against me. God, I'm tired of this fight. I guess she won't change her mind. Hmph.

''Fine. I'll go home.''

''There, now was that so hard?''

''Shut up. See you later, old hag.''

''I told you not to call me that.''

''But it suits you.''

''Get out!'' She throws a book onto me which I dodge of course.

''Missed me!'' And I get out of the Hokage Tower and head home. I hear my phone ringing. It's Sakura. Oh, it must be about Sasuke!

''Sakura?''

''Naruto! I've been worried sick! Are you okay? I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes!''

''Oh I'm fine, don't worry. I was at Tsunade's office fighting with her, so I probably couldn't hear my phone over her and mine yelling.''

''You were arguing with Tsunade? Why?''

''Nothing important. Anyway, have you got news about Sasuke?''

''You bet I do! He's fine. The doctor even said he will be released tomorrow. But his body still hasn't recovered from the surgery.''

''He'll be released tomorrow? Really? I'm so glad! But wait! If he's going to be released tomorrow, where will he stay?''

''Oh, now that you mention it... I have no idea! Hmm, let's see, he probably doesn't want to go back to the place where his family was murdered and we wouldn't let him go back there anyway, so he has to stay with someone.''

''Yeah, you're right. But with who?''

''Well, we'll ask him who he wants to stay with.''

''Okay. We'll ask him tomorrow.''

''Hey Naruto, where are you?''

''Heading towards my house. Why?''

''Oh perfect! I'm close to your house so I'll come to give you the food.''

''Okay, I should be home in about 5 minutes.''

''Okay, see you!''

''Bye.'' I reached my house and saw Sakura standing in front of the entrance of the building.

''Have you been waiting long?'' She looks up at me.

''Oh hey. No, not at all, I just arrived. So, here's the food. I'm in a hurry, Sai (1) wants to talk to me about something important. Or so he says.''

''Okay, thanks for the food!''

''No problem. Bye!''

''See ya.'' And she leaves. I enter the building and go in the elevator. I push the button for the 4th floor. When I step out of the elevator, I go to my door and start roaming through my pocket for the key. Then suddenly, I remembered. My key is in my jacket. And my jacket was... at... the... fucking hospital! Oh fuck! What am I gonna do with the food? Guess I'll have to carry it. I go back to the ground floor and head towards the hospital. I arrive and push the doors open. Only 2 nurses at the reception and a few people sitting in the chairs. Well it is 9:20. I approach the nurses and explain my situation.

''Fine, but hurry.'' One of them says.

''Okay, thanks.'' I grin and rush towards Sasuke's room. I open the door and pale at the sight. Sasuke's bed...

is empty.

**A/N: **(1) In this fiction, Sai will be Sakura's cousin that lives with her and her family. Beware, I haven't watched Shippuden yet, so I don't know Sai's character except the fact that he's gay x3 Well, obviously. And in some other fanfics his character was portrayed, so I know him only that little. Now, he may come out extremely OOC. And by extremely OOC I mean a little perverted. And by a little I mean a lot, of course! X3 Just thought you should know that :3

Gah, what is it with me and the cliffhangers? D: Well, I want to keep you guys excited. Like me x3 The weird thing is, I still don't know how many chapters this fic will have o.o Well, hope you enjoyed. Remember to review, you know what you get! :3 And for those anonymous reviewers, I'll reply to you in A/N :3 Stay tuned! Surprise in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm sorry this came out so late! More at the A/N at the end. Now let's go on to the 5th long awaited chapter, I've made you guys wait long enough xP Thanks to **Dragon77**, **ForeverWildfire2.0** and **KloyKiz** for reviewing! ^-^

**Disclaimer:** Has Sasuke confessed to Naruto? Has Naruto confessed to Sasuke? Have they had fucking hot and sticky wet sex? No, so you know I don't own Naruto.

**Previously: **I approach the nurses and explain my situation.

''Fine, but hurry.'' One of them says.

''Okay, thanks!'' I grin at them and rush towards Sasuke's room. I open the door and pale at the sight. Sasuke's bed...

is empty.

**Chapter 5: Snake**

What? Where's Sasuke? Panic flashes through me and my eyes go wide. I just stayed there for a couple of seconds, unable to move, trying to figure out if my eyes were just playing tricks on me or was this shit reality. Has he ran away? No, he wouldn't do that. Maybe someone kidnapped him? Oh if that's true, I'm so gonna kill the fucker who did that! The nurse coming in snapped me from my thoughts.

''Why haven't you still- oh my! The patient is missing!'' She runs out of the room to, I assume, call other nurses and doctors. I snap out of my shock state and go after her. What the fuck would standing like a fucking statue do? When I was about to press the button to open the elevator, a group of nurses with a doctor pass by, and bumping into me in the process, to Sasuke's room. I turn back to follow them. Just when I was about to enter Sasuke's room, a nurse that was at the reception earlier stops me.

''I'm sorry, but you have to leave now.''

''But I still didn't get my jacket.'' She sighs.

''Well, as you have noticed, the patient is missing, so you can't go in there. I'll get it for you, wait here.'' She turns around and enters the room. After a couple of seconds she comes out with my jacket in her hand. She put the jacket in front of her.

''Is this your jacket?''

''Yes, thanks. So, you're standing guard?''

''Yes. Now you should leave.''

''Okay. By the way, I'll help search for him too. Outside.''

''Thank you, but we will also search outside. You don't have to help unless you want to.''

''But I want to help, because he's my best friend.''

''Okay then. Take care now.''

''Bye.'' I run to the stairs not bothering to wait for the elevator. When I exit the hospital, the first thing I do is call Sakura. She's still not sleeping, I mean it's 9:46. After 2 rings she picks up.

''Naruto?''

''Look Sakura, you need to get to the hospital right away, Sasuke's gone missing! You have to help the nurses and doctors find him, while I check outside!''

''He's what? I'll be there right away! But you can't go searching for him alone! What if someone kidnapped him and that person is dangerous? I'll call the others. Stay at the hospital.'' And with that, she hangs up. Since I don't want to anger and worry Sakura, I'll wait for the others. After about 15 minutes of waiting, I see Sakura running towards me. She stops in front of me, gasping for breath.

''Sorry.. I'm... late. Took a while to contact everyone. I've sent them to look for Sasuke in different parts of town. Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru are looking in the town center and the shops. Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraya are in the Hokage Tower talking with Tsunade about what they should do. Hinata, Neji and Tenten are searching the Forest of Death. I was thinking you join Lee, Shino and Sai at the Uchiha district.''

''Whoa, you're fast. Okay, I'll go join them. You'll stay here?''

''Of course. Now hurry, go!'' I nod and start running towards the Uchiha district. Upon entering, I don't see Shino, Lee or Sai so I start searching for them. I looked everywhere except Sasuke's house and the houses around it. Suddenly, I get a really bad feeling. I run towards Sasuke's house and I see Shino, lieing on the ground, unconcious. I kneel next to him and out my ear over his chect. He's still breathing. I raise my head and start shaking Shino.

''Oi, Shino! Shino! Wake up!'' He begins to respond by sitting up and coughing blood.

''Hey, are you alright?''

''Naruto... you have to help Lee and Sai... Sasuke he-'' Just as he was about to finish his sentence, someone kicks him in the head and Shino falls back on his back, eyes closed. I look up and see a grinning Kabuto. I clench my fists and glare murder at him.

''Kabuto, you fucking son of a bitch!'' His grin just grows wider.

''Got a problem, Naruto?'' Just when I was about to reply, Shino sits up again and speaks.

''Naruto, you have to help Sai and Lee. Sasuke has been-''

''I thought I told you to shut the fuck up, brat!'' Kabuto yells and tries to kick Shino again, but he stands up and dodges it.

''Naruto, go help them! They're fighting with Orochimaru who kidnapped Sasuke! Leave Kabuto to me.''

''But-''

''GO!'' I hesitate but enter Sasuke's house anyway. I hear screaming and fighting noises from upstairs. I quickly run up and when I'm at the corridor, I stop to listen where the sound is coming from. I head to that room and see Sasuke unmoving and ties up on the floor, half naked. Orochimaru is fighting Sai, while Lee is passed out. Orochimaru notices me and stops fighting, turning his attention to me. Sai also stops attacking and looks at me.

''Well, well, if it isn't Naruto-kun! I've been expecting you. You came for Sasuke, I suppose?''

''You sick snake bastard! Let Sasuke go!''

''Why would I let a powerful and useful killing machine like Sasuke go? He is my ally after all. I'll make him stay with me by force if I have to.''

''Like I'll let you! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' I send my clones on Orochimaru. He just smirks and avoids them all, then he attacks Sai who was caught of guard. Sai falls to the floor and coughs a lot of blood.

''Hey Sai, are you okay?''

''I'm fine, don't worry.''

''Leave Orochimaru to me and go help Shino!'' He hestitates but replies with ''Got it.''. He leaves and I turn my attention to Orochimaru. I create more clones and try to keep him busy so I can get to Sasuke. He defeats them all really fast, but I still manage to get closer to Sasuke. Orochimaru noticed that and moved to stand in front of Sasuke instead of standing next to him. I create more clones and make them all throw rasengan at Orochimaru. It knocks him out but he quickly stands up again.

''You can't beat me, Naruto. ''

''We'll see about that, you fucker! '' I make more clones in an attempt to use up all my chakra so I can use Kyuubi. Orochimaru defeats them all fast and doesn't move an inch away from Sasuke. I decide to approach him and attack him from up close. I grab 2 kunais from my pocket and start attacking him. He just smirks and avoids all my attacks. He manages to take and throw away the kunai in my left hand. I back a few feet away from him, panting. He smirks again.

'' Eh, panting already? That all you got, Naruto-kun? '' He bends down and grabs Sasuke's chin with his right hand.

''You know, I thought you would put up a better fight,'' He brings Sasuke's cheek dangerously close to his own.

''For your precious Sasuke-kun. '' He then licks Sasuke's cheek with his long tongue. That fucker!

''Get your filthy hands and tongue away from him, you dirty fucking pervert! You don't have any right to touch him! ''

''Oh, but I do have every right to touch him. In fact I can do anything I want to him, because he's mine. '' He releases Sasuke and stands up.

''He never was, and never will be yours! And you know why? Because he's **mine **now. You'll pay for everything you've done to Sasuke! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' As I create the clones, I command them to take out 2 kunais and fight Orochimaru. They nod and do as I said.

''Your clones can't touch me. You'll lose both the battle and Sasuke this way.'' He makes 2 hand signs. Shortly after, snakes begin to crawl out of his sleeves. When they attacked my clones, they opened their mouths and blades were coming out. They quickly destroyed my clones and then they headed towards me and tried to sting me with their blades. I avoided them, but then they quickly tried to attack my feet. I jumped to avoid their tails but there we so freakin' many snakes that my left foot got caught to one snake's tale and I tripped, falling on my stomach. I turned on my back and pulled out a kunai. 3 snakes wrapped themselves on my left arm while 4 other wrapped around my left leg. The others aimed for my right leg and arm. One wrapped around my ankle and 2 started crawling up to bite me just above my knee. I killed her with my kunai but other 3 snakes apparently got angry that I killed their little friend so they all attacked me with their blades. I blocked the with my kunai but they were strong enough to trap my right leg too. The 4 snakes remaining headed for my hands and they wrapped around my right arm also. I tried to move, but failed. Damn it! I can't move and inch! Fuck you Orochimaru!

''Well then, since you're helpless right now, I should think of a way to kill you. Hmm. I could suffocate you with my snakes. Ah, yes, that sounds delightful.'' I bend my head back to look at him.

''Like hell you're gonna kill me! Let me go right now you sadistic asshole! '' He walks over to me and bends down to look at me. His right hand starts caressing my cheek.

''Don't worry Naruto-kun. You'll die soon.'' He leans to whisper in my ear.

''I'll be sure to take good care of Sasuke.''

''Don't you dare do anything to Sasuke. If you do anything to hurt him, I swear, you'll wish you were dead.''

He stands back up and starts to laugh.

''I told you I'll take care of him, didn't I?'' He turns back and starts walking back to Sasuke, his laughter turning to chuckles.

''Oh yes, I'll take good care of Sasuke.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just to let you guys know, this fic is NOWHERE near the end. I feel it. Well, that sounded perverted ._. Anyway, the reason why this was so fucking late is because school has been tough for the whole past week! Suffocating! DX I nearly died ;_; But it was so fucking worth it because I got good grades and my parents let me go to this awesome party on Friday (YES!). And there was yaoi :3 nothing too hardcore just some.. erm... nice stuff! xD More shounen-ai than yaoi, but oh well, STILL SEEN IT BITCHES! xD Okay, enough about me, tell me what you think about this chapter, ne? ^-^ And, also I'll try not to be late with chapter 6. I'll _**try**_. So, reviews are always welcome 8D 'Til next time! ^-^/ OH YEAH! If you notice any grammar mistakes, please do tell me! ^.^ I just corrected a funny grammar mistake right now, I wrote grind instead of grin XDD so, to avoid misunderstandings like this one, please tell me if you spot a grammar mistake! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS SO LATE~! _ My internet was down for a couple of days, and so I couldn't upload the chapter ._. And, I'm going to a school trip tomorrow for 3 days so you'll get chapter 7 on Sunday. I promise :3 Thanks to **Rosebunse**, **Dragon77** and **KloyKiz **for reviewing :)

**Warning: **Fluff X3 And no, it's not a dream 8D

**Disclaimer: **-.-'

**Previously: **He turns back and starts walking back to Sasuke, his laughter turning to chuckles

''Oh yes, I'll take good care of Sasuke.''

**Chapter 6: Good Times**

''Cut the crap talking, bastard!'' He completely ignores me.

''Soon, Sasuke, we'll be reunited.''

''Hey! Don't you ignore me, you fucking bastard!'' He turns to me. I bend my head up and see him upside down, smirking.

''I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Now that you lost, you're not worth my attention anymore. This is goodbye.''

''What? Stop bullshiting and get these damn snakes off me!''

''Just relax.'' He smirks again and all of the snakes bite me. I scream in pain and try to kick the fucking snakes off me, but they won't let go. Fuck! I need to get them off me, or they will continue injecting poison and things won't look so good! I try kicking them again but my whole body is numb. Oh holy shit, this isn't good!

''What have you done to me?''

''Don't worry, you'll die soon. There's no one that will save you.''

''Shut up! I won't... die...'' Suddenly, the whole room starts spinning and my head hurts a lot. My vision becomes blurry and my eyelids start to close. I try to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids feel like the they weigh a couple of tons. Suddenly I hear a big crash that awakes me a bit. Then I see 2 familiar people kneeling beside me.

''Oi, Naruto! Can you hear me?'' I barely heard what they said, but I still heard it.

''Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei... Go help... Sasuke...'' And that's the last thing I remember before my eyelids shut completely.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes slowly. The first thing I notice is that my whole body is wrapped up in bandages and that its a still a little numb. Second, I'm in bed, not my own. I hear beeping sounds. I turn my head to the left and see a computer, showing my heartbeat. Huh, so I'm in hospital. Suddenly, I remember my last memories. My eyes widen.<p>

''Orochimaru!'' I sit up straight in the bed. I need to call someone! I need to know what happened to everyone! I press the button next to my bed. A couple of seconds later, a nurse comes in.

''Oh you're awake! Hold on a minute.'' Before I can say anthing, she exits the room, closing the door with her. A minute later, she comes back, this time Tsunade baa-chan comes right behind her. She runs up to me, and hugs me. Well, tries to choke me.

''Naruto, are you insane?'' She hits my head with her fist.

''Ow! What was that for?'' I yell, but she completely ignores my complaint.

''What were you thinking, fighting Orochimaru alone like that? Look what happened to you!''

''I'm sorry, I wanted to save Sasuke and- Wait, where's Sasuke?''

''Calm down. We managed to free him. He's in the hospital, room next to yours.''

''His old room?''

''Yes.''

''And what about the others?''

''They're all fine too. Shino, Lee and Sai had a lot semi-serious injuries. Kakashi and Iruka have already been released. But your injuries were very dangerous! You brat, don't you know how the others have worried about you? About 10 of our best medical nins have been healing you for 5 hours!''

''Whoa, 5 hours?''

''Yup, you heard it, 5 damn hours! Next time use your head!'' She hits me again.

''Ow! Okay, okay. I'll be fine right?''

''Yes. You can thank that Kyuubi also. He's been keeping you alive.'' I pat my stomach and mutter ''Thank you Kyuubi.'', then look back at Tsunade.

''When am I gonna be released?''

''Not for a week or so you won't. You have to recover completely.''

''A week? A whole week? Aw, come on, I'm gonna die of boredom here! I wanna do missions and track Orochimaru so I can kick his ass for making me like this!''

''Now, now, don't get full of yourself. Do I have to remind you that you almost died?'' I turn my head to the side, avoiding her gaze.

''...No.'' I mutter, mostly to myself, but she still heard me.

''Good. Now you should rest since it's 3 in the morning.''

''3 in the morning?''

''Yes, now sleep.''

''Okay. Goodnight baa-chan.''

''Goodnight.'' She heads towards the door, but stops just in front of it. She turns her head to me.

''Don't you dare do anything stupid. Don't even try.''

''...Okay, fine.'' She exits and closes the door. I'm not sleepy at all. I mean I slept already. There's no way I'm gonna sleep right now. What should I do? And evil grin appears on my face. I think I'm gonna pay Sasuke a visit. I slowly start getting out of the bed since my muscles still hurt. Damn that snake bastard! When I finally stand up completely I start walking towards the door. Fuck these stupid bandages! I can barely walk! I reach the door and open it a little so I can peek in the corridor. Good, no ones around. I walk on my toes as quick as I can (which is not so quick) to Sasuke's room. I enter and quickly close the door behinf me. I lean on the door and sigh.

''Phew.'' I whisper. I glance over at Sasuke. He's sleeping. The evil grin returns to my face and I chuckle quitely. I walk on my toes again to Sasuke's bed. I start leaning in his face to make sure he's asleep. Then I move my mouth over his ear. I lick my lips and say,

''BOO!'' Not too loudly so the nurses won't hear me and not too quiet either.

''AH!'' Sasuke immediately wakes up and gets up hitting my head in the process. He also, hits the button that calls the nurse. When he realizes it's me, he speaks.

''What the... Naruto? What are you-'' I slap my hand over his mouth and start getting in his bed.

''Shh! Move your ass, teme!''

''Mhmmhm.'' He mumbles something in my hand. I disappear under the blankets and remove my hand from his mouth. I am flush against Sasuke's side. I cover the blanket over my head and press my head in Sasuke's chest, at the same time hugging him tight, my knee on his navel. Just then the nurse comes in.

''Is everything okay Uchiha-san?''

''Yes... Everything's... fine.''

''Are you sure? You look like you have a fever.''

''N-No. I'm fine, it's nothing.''

''If you say so. Call if you need anything.'' She leaves and I sigh into Sasuke's chest, feeling him shiver. And then I realize... Our position... I immediately jump out of the bed, my face a deep shade of red. I turn my head to the side, avoiding Sasuke.

''S-Sorry.''

''What was that for? You trying to jump me?'' I notice a fade shade of red on his cheeks too.

''W-What? No! Like I'd ever to that to you.'' He ignores my reply.

''What are you doing in my room?''

''I was bored and, since your room is next to mine, I wanted to have a little fun.'' He glances at the clock on the wall, that was lightened by moonlight.

''In 4 in the morning? By scaring me?''

''Er... yeah.'' I grin at him, scratching the back of my head.

''Go to your room. I wanna sleep.''

''Aaw, but why? I'm bored, I thought we could hang out.'' He turns his back to me.

''Its 4 in the morning, dobe.''

''Like I care.'' I sit next to him.

''Get off and go back to your room.''

''Make me.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah.'' He turns to my side and pushes me off the bed. I fall on my butt and let out a yelp of pain.

''What the fuck was that for?''

''You asked for it.''

''Yeah, but you didn't have to push me that hard! I'm sure you can see I'm all bandaged up!'' A knocking on the door interrupts Sasuke's reply.

''Uchiha-san? Is everything okay? I heard something. Want me to come in?''

''Oh shit! It's the nurse!'' I whisper, still on the floor.

''No everything's fine.'' Sasuke replies.

''Are you sure you don't want me to come in? Do you need something?''

''Just a glass of water.''

''Okay, be right back.'' When I'm sure she's gone, I get up glaring at Sasuke.

''What? I'm thirsty. Besides, serves you right for scaring me. Now what are you gonna do?'' He smirks. I smirk back.

''Well, if you insist to know.'' I go back to the bed next to Sasuke. I go under the blankets and pull them over my head again. Since Sasuke is on his side, we're pressed flush together, legs tangled and my face in his chest. He tries to push me off but fails. He turns on his back and tries to push me again, but no success. Haha, sucker! The nurse comes in and he stops trying. I grin in triumph.

''Here's your water Uchiha-san.''

''Thank you. Put it on the... table.'' I bet his face is red as a tomato. Well, not that mine isn't any different. But, I can't risk the nurse seeing me.

''Are you sure you don't have a fever?''

''Um.. yeah. It's just a little hot in here.''

''Want me to open the windows a little bit?''

''Yes, thank you.'' The evil grin returns to my face, yet again. Hehe, this night is gonna be fun.

''Do you need anything else?'' I wonder if Sasuke's ticklish? My grin just grows wider. I start moving my fingertips up and down his chest very slowly. Again, I feel him shiver.

''N-No. That's... all.'' He kicks me with his elbow in the stomach. But that does nothing to stop me.

''Okay. Well, if that's all, then I'll be leaving. Goodnight.'' I slip my hand under his hospital clothes and start tickling him. He lets out a giggle. Success. I hear the nurse's footsteps stop.

''Did you say something?'' I continue tickling him, but I'm careful not to move to much so the nurse won't get suspicious. Sasuke tries to put my hands away. He tries to kill the urge to laugh. But either way, I'm still tickling him.

''N-haha-no.'' He manages to say between chuckles. He hits me hard on the head and I let out a small 'ow'.

''What was that?'' Damn teme! I'm fucked if she sees me!

''Nothing.'' He says quickly. Wait, is he helping me? Nah, there's no way he would be helping me. I guess he also doesn't want trouble.

''Uchiha-san, you don't look fine to me at all. I'm gonna check your temperature and examine you. I'll be right back.'' I hear the door close and I pop my head out.

''Oh fuck this is bad! Where am I gonna hide?''

''Never mind that, are you insane? The nurse probably thinks I've lost it. Now go back to your room.''

''Serves you right for hitting and kicking me. My head still hurts, and now I lost my hiding place.''

''Why are you still in my bed, hugging me?'' I realize that, and get up from the bed and glance at the clock.

''Its 5 o'clock. I better hurry and go to my room before the nurse-''

''Uzumaki-san?'' I turn around and see the nurse standing there with a confused look.

Oh. Shit.

-lb-

**A/N: **So, that was the very late chapter 6 x3 Yes it was mostly fluff 8D So yeah, Naru isn't realizing what Sasuke's becoming to him. Neither does Sasuke... YET :D I'm sorry if you're annoyed that there still hasn't been at least some NaruSasu action, but I think rushing their relationship would ruin this story ._. And just to point this out, for those who think that there will be OroSasu, there WON'T. That couple is just wrong to me (no offense OroSasu fans, this is just my opinion). So, any action between OroSasu won't be sexual or romantic in any way. They will just fight. Well, thanks for reading and (if you did) reviewing! :3 Also if you see any mistakes, point them out! :D


End file.
